In the previous funding period, Histology was administratively part of the Tissue Culture and Cell Analysis Module; however, due to changes in investigator needs, increased microscopy and imaging capacity, we have now combined Histology with Imaging and added Microscopy. The Histology, Microscopy and Imaging (HMI) Module will occupy two rooms jn the consolidated VSRC Core Grant facility in the Institute of Pathology, with a third room containing animal photography equipment. Three highly qualified individuals will conduct the functions for this Module: Scott Howell, Ph.D. will manage the overall functions of the Module and specifically work with the moderate and extensive users for the Microscopy and Imaging functions of the Module including laser capture microscopy (LCM); Catherine Doller will be in charge of the Histology facility as Co-Manager, and Mark Harrod, the Imaging Manager in the previous funding period, will remain on a part-time basis to oversee the animal photography functions as Co-Manager of the Digital Imaging function. This Module will also be responsible for updating the VSRC website http://www.case.edu/med/vsrc/.